


Everything All At Once

by Applefallarchive



Series: Rebuild [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soul Punk Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Along with his depression medication, Patrick was like his own little form of medication. He was sweet and he was bossy and he was loving and he never failed to make Andy happy - not having him by his side the past month has taken a toll on Andy.





	Everything All At Once

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love andtrick and I've been writing so much smut recently I am Trash. no one asked for a 4k andtrick smut fic but here it is
> 
> still working on poolboy and working on two other fics that I think you guys will really like when they're uploaded! 
> 
> I can upload the other two in chapters, or in something longer, but i'm not entirely sure what I'll do yet!

"You know, I like really fucking miss you."  
  
Andy chuckles to himself, nodding to the Uber driver as the car stops in front of a hotel. It's a nice place, and Andy's grateful. Last time he found out Patrick was staying in little neon motels, he'd gotten upset. There were a lot of creeps out there.  
  
"Yeah? Well I miss you too." Andy tells Patrick, shifting the phone into his other hand as he pays and exits the car. He's got a small little suitcase with him, enough for a couple of nights.  
  
He'd gotten some time off from his own band, enjoying the week long break they were taking before they got down to recording. Patrick's still on tour for Soul Punk, and between their schedules, it's been hard to see him the past month. He's going to take the opportunity to see him and stay for a few shows before he has to head back.  
  
Patrick giggles lightly on the other end of the line. "It's kinda crazy, like. Matt thinks it's weird how much I miss you." Patrick tells him, and Andy can tell that he's making his cute little confused face. "Apparently I talk about you too much."  
  
"Rubano's jealous. I get your cute little ass all to myself." Andy teases, knowing that Patrick always turned bright red when people insinuated he and Matt were fucking. It was entirely false, but fans would be fans, and fans shipped them, despite the fact that Andy and Patrick have spoken about their relationship in public many times before.   
  
Patrick laughs loudly, and Andy's heart races. He can't wait to get up into his room. He'd called the hotel in advance and asked for his room number - now he just has to find it. "Yeah, well. Maybe you can hop in and we'll have a threesome." Patrick jokes, and Andy rolls his eyes.  
  
"Hey! I’m married, thank you very much!" Andy can hear Rubano's faint shout, and they both laugh.  
  
He finds his room and he grins to himself. "Hmm, how about we kick Rubano out and it'll just be the two of us? Kinda intimate, huh?"  
  
The laugh on the other side of the door is entirely Patrick's, and Andy can just see him doubling over with it because he always laughs with his body, and he knocks on the door lightly. "Hold on, someone's here." Patrick says, and Andy can't contain his excitement.  
  
The door is unlocked and pulled open, and when Patrick sees him, he squeaks loudly with excitement. "Andy!" Andy shoves his phone in his pocket and brings Patrick into a tight hug, kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
The past month has been so damn tiring without Patrick. Along with his depression medication, Patrick was like his own little form of medication. He was sweet and he was bossy and he was loving and he never failed to make Andy happy - not having him by his side the past month has taken a toll on Andy, and when they break apart, Andy can see it has on Patrick, too.  
  
"Have you been eating? Sleeping? You look tired." Andy demands to know, cupping Patrick's face in his hands. He's still as blond as he remembers, and he can't hold back the grin as he looks over his face, pink with happiness. "Fuck, I missed you."  
  
Andy can see Rubano chuckling. "So, I guess I'll take my leave to the lobby. Please keep my bed clean." He says, sliding past them, but not before ruffling Patrick's hair. "And yes. He hasn't shut up about you."  
  
Patrick's more red then pink now as Rubano closes the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone. Andy kisses him again, desperately, pressing him close. It's like having been without air for a month, like he wasn't truly living without him. "I'm with you for a few nights." Andy says, choking out a laugh when Patrick's eyes water.  
  
"Shut up! I haven't seen you in forever. I'm allowed to be emotional." Patrick laughs right back, wiping his eyes. "Like, I've been seriously been pining for you the past few days."  
  
Andy squeezes him tight for a moment, afraid to let go. "Good thing I've missed you, too." Andy says, brushing a thumb over Patrick's cheek and then his lips.  
  
The mood shifts when they lock eyes, turning to something darker and more intense. "It's been hard without you. I forget how dependent we are on each other." Patrick whines, and fuck, that tone of voice always gets Andy going. That sweet little whine when Patrick wants something never fails, and they both know it.  
  
Patrick parts his lips and widens his eyes, and Andy licks his lips, tugging on Patrick's hair gently. "I'm here now."  
  
"I've been so fucking lonely, and like, I room with Matt so it's not like I can call you up and do something about it." Patrick tells him, that whine still in his voice.  
  
Andy rolls his eyes. "Yeah? Well what about last Tuesday?" Patrick goes pink again.  
  
"Matt went to some bar. I was horny. It wasn't like you were complaining." Patrick complains.  
  
Andy chuckles, remembering. Patrick had been tipsy and had called him up, begging him for some sort of release. It hadn't taken long to get Patrick making his little gasps and sweet moans as he came to Andy's voice over the phone, and he's been teasing Patrick about it ever since. Patrick was private - he didn't do phone sex.  
  
"I never said I was. But you did pass out before you could return the favor." Andy teases, but in truth, Patrick's gasps and noises had pushed him over the edge anyways.  
  
Patrick raises his eyebrows, but he does look a little guilty. "I'll make up for it." He says, tugging at the hem of Andy's shirt. "I promise."  
  
Andy smiles. "I know you will. We have a lot of lost time to make up for." He tells him, and Patrick smiles right back.  
  
They kiss, Andy hands rough on Patrick's face and Patrick sighing into it, holding him close. It feels like home and everything good in the world, and Andy wants to stay in this little hotel room forever with him. He wants to close all the blinds and keep the room dark and hold Patrick under the blankets forever, mold with him until they're not sure who's who. It's the only logical thing to do - anything that involved leaving was out of the question.  
  
He switches off the light, knowing how Patrick likes to have sex. It's dark and they blink at each other for a moment, eyes adjusting, before they find and fall into each other once more. "I just want you to come home now." Andy whispers into the dark, hands tight on Patrick's waist. "No more leaving."  
  
Patrick kisses his cheek, eyelashes fluttering and brushing against his cheek. "I know." He says, and Andy knows it's not just to that statement, but to everything he's thinking.  
  
Andy had planned on it being rougher, but now he's choked with emotion with how much he's missed Patrick. Patrick's still in his little suit from the nights show, his blond hair styled. "Let's take a shower." Andy suggests softly, smoothing a hand down Patrick's back.  
  
Patrick agrees. Andy takes his time undressing him, first. He unbuttons his suit jacket and pulls it off of him gently, unbuttons his shirt until he can throw it to the floor. Patrick doesn't want to break the kisses they share, so it takes significantly longer, but Andy doesn't mind. He doesn't want to let go either.  
  
As soon as Patrick's standing naked, only moonlight and hotel outdoor lights illuminating his bare skin, Andy begins to tear off his own clothes. He doesn't like wearing shirts anyhow, and he'd been in this one all day. He peels his jeans off, forever thankful that he's not like Pete who wears girl jeans and takes ten minutes to get them off.  
  
Patrick's body is littered with stretch marks and freckles and Andy is covered in tattoos. The difference is always so astounding - the bright coloring of his skin compared to Patrick's. He remembers Pete always pestering Patrick into getting one, but Andy prefers him like this. Stark white, and so goddamn beautiful.  
  
"I wasn't joking earlier. Have you been eating?" Andy asks as he admires Patrick's body. He's thinner than usual, and Andy can see a few ribs poking out. He's never been like this, always had some baby fat around his stomach and thighs, and he's genuinely concerned.  
  
Patrick looks sheepish. "When the reviews for Soul Punk came out, you said I shouldn't look at them. And I did last week and they've been stuck in my mind ever since." Andy frowns deeply and steps closer to Patrick, running a hand down his arm. "Some of them were good and some... really hurt. I didn't - didn't feel like doing much."  
  
He didn't feel like doing much sounds familiar to Andy. "Babe... you have to talk to me about these things. Especially when you aren't eating." Andy sighs, and lifts Patrick's chin when he hangs his head. "I'm not upset, just concerned. You've been taking care of me this last year, let me take care of you."  
  
Patrick's gaze locks with his, and neither tear their eyes away. Patrick's eyes are golden blue green, always changing color. Right now they're a clear blue, shining brightly.  
  
"Okay." Patrick murmurs, and Andy takes his hand. He leads him to the bathroom and turns on the shower, stepping in and pulling Patrick in with him. Patrick looks beautiful under the water, even in the dark.  
  
“I kinda just want to call off the tour now and go home.” Patrick confesses to him, standing close to him and moving his wet hair out of his eyes.  
  
“I know, babe. But you’re almost done. Just two more weeks.” Andy tells him, grabbing the shampoo and pouring some onto his hands. He lathers some through Patrick’s hair gently, being careful with his thin bleached blond hair. Patrick hums happily and hugs him close, and Andy has missed this so much. A month feels like a lifetime.  
  
Andy cleans Patrick up gently, and Patrick returns the favor just as gently, taking his time to trace his tattoos. It’s how most of their showers go at home, and Andy’s glad for this familiarity in this unfamiliar room.  
  
Patrick gets handsy, teasing lightly and dragging fingertips across Andy’s dick that makes him jolt every time until he’s hard in Patrick’s hand. Patrick’s fingers are long and thin, elegant piano playing fingers, and Patrick takes him into his hand and strokes just how Andy likes it. “Fuck.” Andy whispers as Patrick jacks him off slow and precise. Patrick just smiles and kisses him, swallowing his moans.  
  
When Andy gets close, Patrick pulls away. “Cruel.” Andy pants, fiddling with the shower knobs and switching off the stream of water. Patrick laughs and kisses him again, stepping out and grabbing a towel to dry off. Andy follows suit and watches Patrick the entire time, hungrily, eyeing his ass and his thighs, pale and unmarked. It’s time he changed that.  
  
Andy drags him out of the bathroom into the room, tossing his towel away. Patrick gasps when Andy pushes him down onto the bed roughly, eyes wide. “Gonna fuck you, gonna make sure you can barely walk tomorrow at your show.” Andy mutters, getting up and searching for his bag.  
  
“I doubt it.” Patrick teases from the bed, knowing just how to rile Andy up. Andy tosses lube on the bed when he finds it, coming back to climb onto the bed and press Patrick into the mattress. “Missed this. Missed you.” Patrick huffs out when Andy bites at his neck, kissing and sealing a love bite into his skin. “Love you.” Patrick sighs happily.  
  
“I love you, too.” Andy tells him, trailing kisses down Patrick’s body. He’s so thin right now and it’s still concerning, but Andy finds himself loving the way he can wrap both his hands around Patrick easily, tattooed hands stark against his white skin. It makes something hot flare up in him, something possessive.  
  
Andy’s not usually possessive, always very chill about everything. He knows that Patrick loves him and he loves Patrick right back – there’s no jealousy there. But right now, with Patrick having been gone for so long, something dark curls in him. This is the love of his life, the only one for him, and the fact that he hasn’t been here with him makes him upset.  
  
Patrick seems to see the upset in his eyes. “Babe. It’s okay. I’m here now.” Patrick murmurs in a soothing tone that makes Andy swallows hard. “Have you been doing okay?” Patrick asks gently, running a hand through Andy’s short hair.  
  
Andy presses his face into Patrick’s neck, careful to not lower all of his weight on Patrick. “Just hit me how much I missed you.” Andy says hoarsely, like he’s been screaming for hours about how much he loves Patrick. “How we should just quit everything and be alone together.”  
  
Patrick laughs, light and sweet and Andy pulls back to look at him. His breath catches – Patrick’s hair is damp and curling against his forehead, his skin wet and shining, hands flung up above his head and lips so pink, he’s gorgeous and Andy feels like this is surreal, like he’s dreaming this. He knows he isn’t, but he feels so lucky to have Patrick in that moment, in every moment, that everything seems to swirl together.  
  
“Let’s be alone together, then. Let’s play pretend that everyone else is gone and it’s just the two of us.” Patrick says softly, laughing when Andy presses his fingers into his sides. Andy gently begins to rut against him, dick pressed against his soft skin as he thrusts his hips downward.  
  
Patrick moans softly, arching up and whimpering when their dicks brush against each other. “Fuck, Patrick.” Andy groans, dropping his head against Patrick’s shoulder and thrusting again and again, loving how Patrick feels against him.  
  
“Don’t you dare cum. I haven’t been fucked in a month.” Patrick whines, pushing Andy away. “I swear, Andy!” Andy chuckles – this is the bossy Patrick he knows, the one that likes to make demands in the bedroom and whine when Andy doesn’t deliver. Patrick likes to pretend it’s him that’s in charge, when in reality, it’s Andy.  
  
Andy sits back and grabs the lube, slicking his fingers in the stuff. Patrick bites his lip and reaches down, spreading himself for Andy. It’s slutty and hot and sends a shiver through Andy. Patrick was never like this when they first started dating, this confident Patrick is fucking hot. “Right here.” Patrick murmurs, looking at him through his lashes.  
  
“You know, I kinda just want to fuck your thighs.” Andy says, rubbing Patrick’s inner thigh with his clean hand. Patrick immediately looks pissed, face scrunching up and cheeks going red. “Yeah? I’ll get off real good, maybe I’ll make you wait. If you can wait a month, you can wait another hour.”  
  
Patrick opens his mouth, and Andy prepares himself for the tantrum. “Fucking- If you won’t, then I’ll just-“ He grabs the lube, staring at Andy as he slicks his fingers up. “Do it myself then.” He mutters, and Andy laughs loudly. God, he loves him.

“You better not.” Andy says, lowering his voice to The Voice, the one he knows always works. Patrick stops dead, eyes widening as he looks back up at Andy. It's been quite a while, even before this past month, since they've played around with _that_. “You're going to be a good boy and wait.” Andy tells him, pleased when Patrick bites his lip and nods.

“Okay.” Patrick whispers, hands on his thighs. He scratches at them absently, trying to look nonchalant, but Andy can see the anger in his eyes at being denied. “Please touch me.”

Andy laughs again at the desperation in his tone. He wants to play around some more with him, but in all honesty, he just can't fucking wait. It had all been teasing, but he’d never not fuck Patrick right now. Gently, he presses two crossed fingers into Patrick, clean hand on his thigh, squeezing tightly.

Patrick’s breathing hitches and he arches up, gasping. “Andy, Andy, oh fuck, please!” Patrick babbles, and Andy kisses him again, so in love with him.

“You're my everything.” Andy whispers, making Patrick whimper. The mood shifts again, from rougher to something much more sweet. Andy's reminded of the first time they had sex, right after the release of Infinity on High, when Patrick had been at his insecurest, right when Andy had realized he loved him. He’d been such a fool for not realizing it before, and he always remembers how many years they wasted dancing around it. “Fuck.”

Patrick moans softly as Andy opens him up, holding him close. “Please!” He cries out when Andy finds his prostate, rubbing against it and watching Patrick’s thighs tremble. It's a beautiful sight and Andy could watch it forever.

And suddenly he can't wait any longer, he's already been waiting for what feels like forever to fuck Patrick and make him his again. He leans over and bites a hickey into his skin, soothing it with his mouth once he's satisfied. Patrick just moans as Andy twists his fingers inside of him, fucking him deep with them. Any other time and Andy would getting a scowl for leaving a mark, right now Patrick just doesn't care.

Andy pulls back to admire it and feels a surge of heat cool in him - Patrick is hishishis, even if he rarely feels possessive like this, Patrick is always his. “Mine.” Andy tells him, sliding his fingers out and taking a second to stroke himself, panting with it.

“Fuck.” Patrick whines, straining to see what Andy’s doing. “C’mon!” Patrick spreads his legs wider, showing off where he's wet and swollen, and Andy groans, toes curling with it. “Please!”

Andy clumsily lines up after slicking himself up, gripping Patrick’s hips tightly. He pushes in, panting as he slides in closer, closer, closer to Patrick. This is what he needs. “Babe, fuck- ‘Rick,” Andy stammers out, closing his eyes and presses his face into Patrick’s neck. Patrick’s hands are wrapped around the headboard and he's holding it tightly, making small whimpers.

He stills once he's inside him completely, pressed flush against his ass. “Andy, Andy, Andy!” Patrick cries, and fuck he loves it, loves when he cries out his name like that, like he's the only thing that matters in the world.

“What, what, princess?” Andy breathes, keeping as still as he can even though he's shaking from the effort. The nickname does its desired effect, Patrick melts and moans loudly, bucking down. “Damn, you’re so- so fucking gorgeous.”

Sex is really where Andy likes to talk. He's much quieter in day to day life but sex is where he needs to let Patrick know everything he's thinking, because he knows how he gets. Switching the roles, getting to be the one that talks is a little refreshing, especially when Patrick is reduced to nothing more than sweet whimpers and moans.

“Move!” Patrick begs, grinding down desperately. “Oh, fuck, please move!” Andy leans over and kisses him again, desperate to, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing teasingly at his inner thigh. Patrick’s being good, hands on the headboard still, but Andy can tell how much he wants to move. “Please!”

Andy huffs out a laugh and pushes Patrick’s hair away from his face before he thrusts, long and deep, just how Patrick likes it. He likes setting up rough paces that have Patrick coming two or three times before Andy’s finally finished, but tonight is about Patrick. Entirely about Patrick and how fucking much he loves him, how he’s gonna leave a reminder that makes Patrick ache during his show tomorrow.

Patrick moans loudly, and Andy doesn’t give a shit about who hears. He fucks into him deeply, makes it really good for him, and in return Patrick makes it good for him, clenching around him after a particularly long thrust that has both of them moaning. He holds onto Patrick’s hips tightly, able to hold him down in place easily with how little he is right now, and fuck, he’s missed this. Missed fucking Patrick and missed cuddling with him after, missed talking to him in person and every little thing about Patrick.

“Andy, Andy, I’m close.” Patrick whimpers, and Andy can’t help the stuttering of his hips as he begins to start up a faster pace. He knows Patrick can take it, and Patrick does, arching up towards him beautifully as he moans. “Andy!”

Andy kisses his neck, hot and messy before he bites down again, snapping his hips as hard as he can against his own will. It’s perfect and with another few thrusts Patrick moans beautifully, coming on his and Andy’s chests, a toying with his nipple and another in Andy’s hair. “Andy,” Patrick whispers brokenly, and that’s all it takes for him to cum too, groaning and pressing his face against Patrick’s neck as he cums in him, hips flush against his ass.

They’re both panting and sweaty now, and Andy can’t bring himself to move away from Patrick. He’s as close as he can possibly be to him right now and he loves it - loves him. It’s not until Patrick makes an protesting noise that he lifts himself up off the younger, pulling out gently.

He leans back to admire Patrick, who looks completely wrecked. Patrick reaches down and gently touches his hole, wincing. “Fuck.” He says hoarsely, and Andy feels concern flood him. “That was good.” Patrick says, head falling back to the pillow as he looks up at the ceiling. “Shit.”

Andy laughs, still trembling all over from the aftershocks of his orgasm. “You’re dirty again.” Andy observes, brushing his hand through Patrick’s hair. Patrick gives him a tired smile, and Andy can’t contain his own.

“Clean me up then. It’s your fault - you didn’t use a condom.” Patrick complains lightly, but Andy knows he doesn’t like to use them. Andy runs his hands down his sides and tickles lightly just to see Patrick laugh. He could listen to him laugh for forever. Patrick giggles and bats his hands away, hugging himself. “Asshole.”

“You love me all the same.” Andy says fondly, getting up to go get a clean rag to wipe Patrick down with. He’s sure that Patrick will be much too tired to stand and get into the shower to clean up.

Patrick nods when he returns. “I do love you.” Patrick tells him, smiling. “But the room smells totally like sex now. Matt’s gonna be pissed.” Patrick laughs, eyes sleepy. “Maybe we should kick him out and just keep the room to ourselves. We have a lot to catch up on... “ Patrick trails off suggestively, pouting his pretty lips.

"You know, we’re not teenagers anymore.” Andy reminds him, cleaning up the cum between his thighs gently. “Can you keep up?” He winks, and Patrick grin grows wider. He pulls him down closer, hand on the back of his neck to kiss him, and Andy’s never felt so in love with him. What a month away from each other can do, he wonders.

Patrick pulls away and breathes hot across his ear. “Why don’t we find out?” Andy shivers and nods, before he seals his lips over Patrick’s again, never wanting to let go.

They don’t sleep much, but it’s okay. They’re back in each other’s arms and Andy feels like they can stretch the time and spend the rest of the tour under the hotel covers, whispering and laughing together, pretending that the rest of the world is gone and that they’re alone together at last.


End file.
